


Сироп

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Вкус крови горчит нёбо.





	Сироп

Вкус крови горчит нёбо, ветер обдувает кисти рук, а шею ломит несмотря на все волчьи особенности организма. Кресло, в котором расположился Скотт, все же ужасно неудобное, но это того стоит. Стоит лежащего на кровати Стайлза. Живого. 

Еще час назад Скотту казалось, что все, мир кончился, осыпался, раскололся и взорвался. Стайлза ранили, Стайлз истекал кровью, Стайлз умирал. Что-то перемкнуло в мозгу, мысли пошли поездами в другие стороны, сердце дало трещину. Но Скотт не был бы Скоттом, если бы позволил всем этим чувствам уничтожить себя и Стайлза. Он приволок лучшего друга к нему домой, раздел по пояс и принялся вылизывать рану словно пес. Он боролся с ней как с паразитом, как с врагом номер один. И, наблюдая, как края раны медленно стягиваются, как от нее остается только чистая розовая кожа, он мог лишь тихо хватать ртом воздух. Окровавленный, бледный и раздетый по пояс Стайлз казался эфемерным и зыбким, готовым разбиться, как сердце Скотта минутами раньше. 

Чужая кровь горчила нёбо, кожа друга отливала каким-то неземным цветом в свете луны, а у Скотта кружилась голова. И хотелось лечь на кровать к Стайлзу, обнять его, вжать в себя и скрыть от всего мира, от каждого существа, сверхъестественного или нет. Хотелось зацеловать бледные губы, подчинить себе этого неугомонного человека, чтобы больше не смел рисковать собой, рисковать ими. Ведь Скотт Маккол не может существовать в мире, где нет Стайлза Стилински. 

Эта мысль отрезвила его, заставила отпрянуть от тела на кровати, устыдиться своих жадных мыслей, а потом и вовсе перебраться на кресло. Он просто не смог уйти из комнаты Стайлза, оставив друга здесь совсем одного. Скотт должен был удостовериться, что все хорошо, что рана излечена, что ничего не беспокоит его человека. Оставалось наблюдать, впитывая в себя каждое незаметное движение Стайлза, его тихие вдохи и выдохи. 

Осторожно откинув голову на спинку, Скотт тупо смотрит в потолок. Сколько он уже спит в этом треклятом кресле? Час? Два? Он чувствует, что находится в каком-то коматозном состоянии, словно его долго били головой об хренов волшебный Неметон. Но тихая возня на кровати заставляет прийти в себя и взглянуть туда, где суматошное существо по имени Стайлз приходит в сознание. Взгляд останавливается на подтягивающемся на локтях друге, с его голым торсом, который Скотт истерично вылизывал только два часа назад, с блядской дорожкой уходящей туда, куда Скотту самому хотелось бы залезть и… О боже. 

– Чувак, что… Бляяяя, моя голова! Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – Стайлз всего за пару секунд успевает окинуть взглядом и комнату, и свое раздетое тело, и скрученного в кресле Скотта. 

– Со мной все в порядке, а вот с тобой нет. Тебя ранили, и я… Ну, в общем, помог залечить тебе рану. – Взгляд снова возвращается к ровному уже месту на теле Стилински, где совсем недавно было то, что чуть не отняло у Скотта его все. Стайлз недоуменно опускает взгляд на то же место и осторожно дотрагивается до чистой кожи.

– Бро, ты меня… Вылизал? – Истеричный смешок вырывается у них одновременно. Только вот Скотту приходится опустить взгляд, чтобы не столкнуться с пристально смотрящими на него карими глазами. Прямо на розовый сосок Стайлза. Вкус крови все еще на языке. О боже-боже-боже.

– У меня не было времени думать или отвозить тебя в больницу! Я действовал на инстинктах, и все получилось. Это главное. 

– Да нет, бро, ты мой герой просто! Чувак, да тебе премию вручить нужно за самого лучшего спасателя-оборотня в мире и… – Глаза Стайлза неожиданно распахиваются чуть шире, и он смотрит на Скотта и кресло, в котором тот угнездился, каким-то новым взглядом. – Скотти, скажи мне, что ты не спал в этом кресле?

– Да это мелочи, Стайлз, не парься. Я… 

– Заткнись. Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал в чертовом кресле, Скотт. Тут есть кровать. – Волчьи, блядь, боги.

– Я много раз спал в этом кресле, все нормально, правда. – Если Скотт ляжет в кровать Стайлза, то все пропало. Вся конспирация, вся выдержка, все попытки делать вид, что ничего такого нет. Со вкусом его крови на языке, со страхом за него, с его запахом, пробравшимся в каждую щель комнаты, с его оголенным телом, чертовыми сосками и безумной картографией родинок. Все пропадет, как только Скотт прикоснется к Стайлзу и сорвется. 

– Пожалуйста, не надо спать в кресле. Прошу. – Когда Стайлз немногословен, его стоит слушаться. Слабая отмазка для капитуляции. А вот умоляющий взгляд является более веским доводом, несомненно.

Ложась на кровать рядом со Стайлзом, Скотт чувствует ужас, облегчение, жажду, необходимость, смущение, обреченность, возбуждение, ликование. Счастье. Столько эмоций не вызывала в нем никакая Элиссон. Он аккуратно устраивается рядом со Стайлзом, тем не менее откатываясь на безопасное расстоянии. От греха. Но удержаться невозможно, и Скотт жадно изучает лицо напротив. С кучей родинок, мягкими губами, внимательным и теплым взглядом и, кажется, попадается. В глазах напротив зажигается какое-то понимание, чужие губы кривятся в усмешке, все лицо приходит в движение. Как и всякий раз когда к Стайлзу приходит озарение.

Нельзя было ложиться в эту несчастную кровать.

– Чуваааааааак, ты мне должен просто до фига объяснений. 

– Я… Послушай, Стайлз! Понимаешь… – Сердце Скотта качает по его венам кислоту, смешанную с аконитом. Она отравляет его, путает мысли в голове и заставляет глупо запинаться. 

– Тсс, плохой песик! Завтра будешь пытаться вешать мне лапшу на уши. Все завтра. А сейчас иди сюда. – Стайлз как-то неожиданно робко тянет кофту Скотта верх, заставляя быстро и неловко стянуть ее. Кажется, кислота начинает растворяться в ванильном сиропе.

Повинуясь рукам Стайлза, Скотт осторожно ложится ближе, боясь спугнуть или, наоборот, ступить и промедлить. Стилински снова тянет на себя, и они оказываются в каком-то сложно сконструированном клубке из одеял и конечностей. С головой Стайлза на его плече, с рукой Скотта на чужой талии. Ванильный сироп становится все более концентрированным, все более сладким. 

– Чувак, ты прекратишь уже грузиться как моя старая винда? Это знаешь ли раздра… – Скотт всегда мечтал заткнуть Стайлза поцелуем. Определенно всегда.

Спустя какое-то время, он понимает, что вкуса крови во рту больше не чувствуется, голова удобно лежит на мягкой подушке, а сверху на нем, обхватив его руками и ногами, похрапывает Стайлз. Похоже на сон, где вместо облаков по небу плывут куски сахарной ваты. Это нелепо, но совершенно прекрасно. Скотт не знает, что будет завтра, но уверен, что они со Стайлзом обязательно на завтрак сожрут большую порцию блинчиков на двоих. С сахарной пудрой и сладким кленовым сиропом.


End file.
